


留下来

by birdjay, joankindom



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Fix-It, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 23:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18766384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdjay/pseuds/birdjay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/joankindom/pseuds/joankindom
Summary: 穿越台滋滋作响，然后一切又归于平静，时间已经到了。Bucky都懒得去看，Steve不可能会回来的，如果他有机会可以留下的话。他准备走了，准备去继续自己的人生，虽然不知道那是什么样的人生。“Buck?"Bucky猛地转头，头发飞扬起来。





	留下来

穿越台再次发出滋滋的响声运转起来。

Bucky别过脸，很确定不会有什么新的事情发生了。那上面会一直空空如也，而他会被困在这里，困在未来，困在一个没有Steve的未来。他有什么资格可以拥有Steve呢？他这一生中没有做过什么好事。他不应该有所期待，不应该有所渴求，但他又确实有所望有所求了。他没办法改变自己对Steve的爱，他会在余生把这像怀揣秘密一样紧紧握在胸口。

穿越台滋滋作响，然后一切又归于平静，时间已经到了。Bucky都懒得去看，Steve不可能会回来的，如果他有机会可以留下的话。他准备走了，准备去继续自己的人生，虽然不知道那是什么样的人生。

“Buck?"

Bucky猛地转头，头发飞扬起来。

Steve站在那儿，站在台子中央，喘着气。他的制服看上去很脏，胸口有几个地方还破了，就像曾被什么坚硬的东西攻击过。他的额头上都是汗，那加深了他的发际线。他手上什么也没有。

Bucky飞快地朝他奔去，也不管旁边还有谁。他们同时发出‘噢’的一声撞在一起，紧紧拥抱着对方。Bucky在一分钟？半小时？三小时之后结束了这个拥抱。他从Steve怀里退开，像个太阳一样紧紧盯着他。

“你在这里。”声音里都是不敢置信。

“我在这里。”Steve筋疲力尽地说。他笑了，抬起手捧住Bucky的脸。

他们吻在了一起。

 

 

***

 

后来，当他们蜷缩在对方身边躺在床上时，Bucky转过头，角度刚好能看到Steve。后者正闭着眼睛，但是他的呼吸还不够平稳，他还没睡着。Bucky伸出他的血肉右手，轻柔地碰了碰Steve，碰了碰他的颧骨下方。要Bucky老实说的话，他看上真的很累，非常疲倦。他应该让他睡的，他们两个都需要休息。今天并不是轻松的一天。

“你以为你不会再回来了。”Bucky在卧室温暖的空气里说，他的声音几不可闻，就好像那只是一个轻柔的回音。

“什么？”Steve睁开一只眼睛向下看向Bucky。他伸出一只手捂住嘴巴，在手后打了个哈欠，“你说什么？”

看到Steve脸上的表情，Bucky咽下了一半笑声。他深深吸了口气，又慢慢吐了出来。要承认之前脑子里盘旋的消极想法并不容易。他是那么肯定Steve会抓住命运给他的这次机会，留在过去。那很简单，要留下来简直简单得可怕。

当Steve出现在台子上，穿着那套愚蠢的量子制服，看上去疲惫到骨子里，他却几乎要因为松了一口气而晕过去，Bucky很诧异自己当时竟然还能好好地站着。他又吸了一口气，重复了一遍自己的话：“我以为你不会回来了......时间旅行。”

Steve睁开了另一只眼睛，他瞪着他，眉头有些失望地皱了起来。

Bucky向他露出一个笑容，至少他试着向他露出一个笑容，但也许这看起来更像一个尴尬的苦脸。

“你以为我会，什么？留在四十年代？”Steve慢吞吞地质问他，把每个音都发得很清楚。

Bucky点了点头，他现在因为自己的想法感到更羞愧了，但还是继续解释道：“你......你可以回到过去，回到Carter身边，回去拥有你应有的生活。”

Steve转了个身，离开了Bucky身边，用手肘把自己支了起来，更认真地低头看他。Bucky觉得他的视线都凝成了实体，那火热的视线照在他脸上甚至有些刺痛。Steve看上去很困惑、生气，还有点担心，非常复杂。“你以为我会就......回到过去？把你留在这儿？把Sam留下？在我们刚刚失去了Tony，和Nat，还有......”

Bucky慢吞吞地点了点头，任由他的头发像窗帘一样遮住脸。

“你疯了吗，Buck？”Steve不可思议地问他，“为什么......为什么我会这么做？她结婚了，有了自己的孩子，她有着没有我的一生，她不再需要我了。她从来就没有需要过我，要是我们肯诚实面对的话。”Steve停了下来，又动了动身体，让自己完全坐了起来。Bucky趁机欣赏了一下他的腹肌曲线，还有他动作时候那温暖的蜜色肌肤的伸展。Steve一坐稳，就继续用一种恼怒的口吻说道，“而且，而且，哪怕再过一千年我也不会抛下你的，Buck。一百万年！一千亿年！全宇宙的星星给我也不会！不会再来一次了，再也不会了！”

Bucky慢慢吐出一口气，瞪大了眼睛：“真的吗？”

Steve又不可思议地看了他一眼，闭着眼睛甩了甩脑袋：“我不敢相信你竟然会以为我会......就那样抛下你？”

Bucky叹了口气，扭了两下，靠得离Steve更近了点，近到他可以再次蜷缩在他身边，他把脑袋放在Steve宽阔的胸膛上，脸有些发热：“我......我不知道，Steve。我只是......我以为也许你觉得那样会更好。”

“不可能，这该死的不可能。”Steve再次摇了摇头，他伸出一只手臂揽住Bucky的肩膀，把手指尖埋进Bucky的发间，扭动着手指间的头发，然后又放开，任它们纠成一团，“你以为我会想回到食物都是拿来煮的时候？小儿麻痹症还存在的时候？女性和有色人种还没有权利的时候？回到我们还不能结婚的时候？为什么......为什么我该死的会这么做，Bucky？”

“我没想那么多，Steve，我很抱歉，没事了......”Bucky闭上眼睛，一阵激动的电流在他提到他们会结婚时顺着他的脊椎蹿过。这是Steve想要的吗？一场婚礼？婚戒？婚誓？

Steve把他抱得更紧了点。“嘿。”他轻声说。

Bucky睁开眼睛，抬头看向Steve，微微歪了歪脑袋：“怎么了？”

“你以为我会回到明知道你在受折磨，却只能眼睁睁让它发生的时候？你以为我会这么做，这么......度过我的人生？”Steve问他，声音一片死寂。

“不，Steve，不，我知道你不会的。”Bucky咬着自己的内颊。Steve甚至都不能眼睁睁地看陌生人被欺负。如果他能做点什么，如果他能改变点什么的话。Bucky知道他的。他这该死的一生都知道他是怎么样一个人。这在过去的一百年没有变，他怀疑哪怕再过去一百年也不会变。

“我就在这里，如果你愿意要我的话。”Steve露出一个温柔的笑容，凑过来在Bucky的额头上印下一个吻，“我哪里也不想去。”

“我也不想你去其他地方。”Bucky感觉到胸口在狂乱地跳动。

Steve想和他在一起。

Steve想留下来。

Steve选择了留下来。

快乐就像滚水滚动的气泡一样漫过他的全身。他觉得自己就像一个准备好呼啸出声的茶壶，过圣诞节的孩子。这一刻，他得到了他这一生想要的所有东西了。

“那么......”Steve扭过身，好轻而易举地把Bucky拉上他的大腿。Bucky发出一声快乐的尖笑声，看着Steve向他展示的力量，也因为Steve刚好抓住了他的痒痒肉。他咧开嘴低头笑着看向Steve，听着他说，“我就留在这，和你在一起。”

Bucky再次露出一个笑容，他的脸颊都要因为笑容而有些酸痛了。他倾下身，给了Steve一个吻，两个吻，三个吻：“我想要的就只有这个，Steve。我想要的就只有这个。”


End file.
